Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module and application in a liquid crystal display thereof.
Description of Related Art
A backlight module is one of the critical components of a liquid crystal display. Currently, liquid crystal displays have been widely used in portable electronic products with high-growth potentials, such as cell phones, notebook computers, digital cameras, etc. With the trend of portable electronic products toward thinness and lightweight, how to reduce the thickness of the backlight module is an object to which people in the related industries are devoted.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view showing a conventional backlight module 100. In the design of the conventional backlight module 100, for securing a light guide plate 120 and a reflecting film 130 on a back plate 110, a double faced adhesive tape 131 is firstly disposed on a bottom surface of the reflecting film 130 to attach the reflecting film 130 to the back plate 110, and another double faced adhesive tape 121 is used to attach the light guide plate 120 to the back plate 110 thereafter.
However, because the reflecting film 130 itself has a thickness, with the addition of a thickness D1 of the double faced adhesive tape 131, a double faced adhesive tape 121 with a larger thickness D2 needs to be used to fix the light guide plate 120 on the back plate 110, such that the reflecting film 130 can be aligned with a top surface of the double faced adhesive tape 121. Accordingly, the light guide plate 120 can be aligned with the reflecting film 130 after being attached on the double faced adhesive tape 121. Therefore, this securing method is disadvantageous for thinning the backlight module and the liquid crystal display.